


Transmogrify

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Good Omens AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Yet another fic based on @jasper_omens Good Omens AU's, this time well, just read~Happy holidays to you my friend, thanks for sharing so much of your AU's with me, dealing with my constant questions, and more ~
Relationships: Warlock Dowling & Adam Young, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Transmogrify

You'd never expected it to happen.

He was normal for a boy, rather standoffish with his emotions but still decent and relatively healthy and above all, normal looking!

But that changed one day, a rather nice day during the morning, a rarity in late August. Adam was just walking beside his beside friend Warlock, chatting to him about one thing or another whilst the other summoned all his concentration upon another game in his hands.

The two knew each other since birth and if not for this, one would call Warlock the abnormal if not rude child of the two. Seeming to ignore his friend until-

Upon pausing for a moment, birds singing somewhere along the lane they walked, Warlock answered politely at just the correct moment from whatever Adam was talking about, "I'd rather believe that there IS something greater out there-Maybe not what the world collectively believes BUT possibly something!"

To this, Adam shrugged and together began again on their walk. Warlock back into his game, Adam speaking his mind about the greater world outside, the two completely content to how the two of them reacted to each other, a completely normal way of life between the two friends-Feelings hidden.

But something inside Adam began to stir as he kept speaking.

A weird burning.

He fell silent and this alerted Warlock instantly, his friend only to happy to speak about whatever was on his mind and turned his way.

"Nothen.. Nothen, sorry.." Was all he said before starting up walking again, feeling Warlocks gaze burning his back as he stepped away.

Growing pains, that's all that was, yes!

That's what he chalked it up to being and left it as such as soon, with Warlock beside him once again, they walked side by side shoulder to shoulder.

Only moments of peace passed before something sharp stabbed him in the head and he yelped, holding his hands to the temples like that could help delude the pain, but fell to his knees and screamed as a blinding light blasted within his tightly shut eyes.

He hadn't noticed Warlock nor his hands touch until the pain in his head eased to a throb at which time, his body quivered and his sobs rocked him back to the present moment. 

"Adam.. Adam.. Easy, shh, easy.. You okay? Can I help?"

"I do...don't know… He..lp pl..ease.."

His last words before being locked into Warlocks arms and shoved into his thin chest was, "I'm scared.. Please don't leave me!"

Then all he could remember was Warlock's body, his warmth fighting against his own.

The pain from his head eased but felt funny, now his hands and feet began to explode with fire it seemed and ever still came his screams and tears.

But Warlock never released him.

Tender little kisses soon joined whispered, "It's going to be okay!" "I love you!" "I'm not leaving you, I'll be right here!" "Breathe, breathe~"

Angel kisses, weren't that what those were called… Adam BEGGED to pull a train of thought into the station but-He couldn't!

"I huurt-"

"It's going to be okay, Adam, I'm not going anywhere, breathe-" He heard and another gentle round of kisses feathered his burning tear streaked face.

It only became apparent that what once had been fine weather had also turned into what one could only describe as a HURRICANE in London, when Warlock nearly lost himself and fell over as a heavy branch was slammed into him by the winds that had come out of seemingly nowhere.

"Ahh.."

"I'm here, Adam, I'm not going to leave you, your going to be okay-"

"St..st...op!"

Warlock only held him tighter, thinking Adam meant HIM!

In seconds, the world froze, Warlock himself watching the storm mid wild tantrum just stop as if it were a photograph, then looked to Adam who stood panting with his arms up, hands wide open, fingers-

Fingers?

"Adam?"

The other was caught before he could hit the dirt road and saw the terror within Warlock's beautiful eyes, his own teary still blinked up and his voice trembled with the words he could catch from his mind, "I'm sorry yo..u got hurt.."

"Is'not your fault!"

The tired sad smile told Warlock Adam had unlocked what could only be his OWN hero's quest and breathed softly, holding him still carefully, "Then if it was you, you didn't mean it! I know you!"

Adam blinked slowly and then looked around seeing what he'd unleashed.

At last whatever had burned in the furthest pits of his subconscious had FINALLY gotten free and-And…

"Warlock.."

He noticed his nose.

It wasn't a young boy's nose.

"Your'um… Hands.. Too.." Warlock chuckled sweetly, holding up one, saying, "What I see though YOU might like, I think it's bloody fucking cool!"

His fingers had trotter's! Goat like trotter's!

Goat like fur littered his body now too!

He touched his face, chin, a small goatee, nose, a goats, ears, long and goat like-

His HEAD!?

"You've got horns and they look awesome!"

"You have'a tail by chance?" Adam heard and bleated, slapping a hand over his mouth as he felt himself be carefully lifted upright to see if indeed, he had a goat's tail!

"Oh Hell you DO! Adam that's so adorable!"

"Wot in the fuck happened?" Adam almost bahhed but coughed and fixed himself, speaking more 'manly'.

"All this started then suddenly came the storm.. I think.. I think it's something to do with you, Adam, all to do with you- You even STOPPED the storm as you can see.."

"Wat's this all mean?"

Warlock looked at the now goat like Adam and smiled honestly, "It means, you've come into your hero's quest~"

Adam even though all this had happened and though he was still exhausted from withholding the storm still frozen, gave Warlock a cocky smile and shook his head, the tuft of hair between his new horns brushing against them now making a weird sound.

"Woooot?" Warlock asked happily, jumping up, lively and excited. Adam, not so much.

"How do I turn back, Gamerboy?"

Warlock blushed some then chuckled nervously, messing with his hands, something Adam knew meant 'I don't know' and snickered before butting the other upon the side rather affectionately. 

"We'll get an idea, with your super brain I'm in good hands~"

He saw the pure redness light Warlocks face and laughed, wishing they were able to enjoy the cheery day again.

He really didn't want to have to worry about all this 'goat Adam', 'HURRICANE storm from nowhere'! Just them! Walking like before!

Like someone socked Adam in the gut, not only the storm just go away, but everything disturbed by it returned to normal, tree branches returned to their trunks, no puddles to name, birds started to sing as if time hadn't been stopped.

When Warlock turned to his friend to mention this, not only was this his notice to Adam now, but Adam himself~

That was when Adam woke up after all he just went through he meant~

-

Years Later~

"Hey, hey, hey, heeeey~" Adam pestered Warlock who was just about to beat his game.

"Almost done~" He answered only to watch the screen go black, his reflection staring blankly back at himself, Adam's finger upon the device he'd been playing seconds ago.

"It's not lost, come'ere~"

Clutching his partner, unable to wait until he defeated the Boss, Adam took matters into his own hands~

Warlock, always the 'weaker' of the two, only happily submitted to this action and held the other along the neck.


End file.
